


Il ritorno

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Other, Return, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Arco narrativo della Guerra dei Mille Anni: il Garganta si apre e una nostra vecchia conoscenza dai capelli azzurri entra in scena.
Series: Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690573
Kudos: 1





	Il ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Il Garganta si apre piano, quasi a rallentatore, facendo persino un rumore sinistro; sembra quasi che tutto si sia arrugginito, dall’ultima volta in cui è uscito da Hueco Mundo. 

  
La prima cosa che vede man mano che le fauci del portale si spalancano sulla Soul Society è una chioma arancione e brillante, due occhi color nocciola ricolmi di stupore.

  
Odia quegli occhi, li ha sempre odiati, perché sono il contrario dei suoi.

  
Distoglie lo sguardo, compie un passo: il Garganta si è aperto del tutto.

  
Mentre un rivolo d’aria gli scosta la chioma azzurra, fissa lo sguardo di ghiaccio sui presenti.

  
Ghigna.

  
Grimmjow è tornato.

***

_/104 parole/_


End file.
